The Coldhearted Trainer Returns
by King of Stories
Summary: Ash and his friends go shopping with Cynthia for supplies Ash was the first one to be finshed but Pikachu spotted Paul looking at the PokeMart Ash and Pikachu called out to him but for some reason Paul ran off which left Ash and Pikachu confused But more importantly why was Paul in the East Unova Region soon Ash and his friends hear a rumor about some Trainers called Team Supreme
1. Paul Returns

Chapter 1: Paul Returns

One day has past since Team Rocket flee from getting arrested for trying to take over the World and capturing Meloetta and Meloetta was reunited with their old friend Larry.

Before Ash and his friends decided to go back to the original Unova Region. They decided to train their Pokemon for a one more day at Cynthia's Villa

"I can't wait to get to the Unova League you guys!" Ash shouted with excitement.

"Yeah well we should take a break from our training." Iris replied.

"Iris's is right we should. I go make lunch." Cilan said. Cynthia came out from her Villa. "Ash, Iris, and Cilan you guys should get some supplies for your Pokemon too." Cynthia said.

"She's right after all we need some Pokemon food too incase we run out." Cilan answered.

"Ash and Iris nodded. The Trainers got a ride in Cynthia's car with Cynthia driving.

As they came into Sazanami Town and parked near the PokeMart. "Well I suggest we split up and find Pokemon food, Medicine, and bottle of water." Cynthia ordered. The Three Trainers nodded.

"I'll look for the Pokemon food." Cilan said.

"I'll look for the Medicine." Iris answered.

"And I'll look for the some bottle of water." Ash replied.

"Oh I almost forgot We need food for us too." Cynthia said. I'll get the food that we need." Cynthia answered. Cynthia handed them some money so they can buy their supplies.

As Ash and his friends went shopping Ash was the first one to find the bottle of water. Ash paid for the water with some money that Cynthia gave to him. "Ash made his out of the PokeMart. "Man I'm done now Pikachu all we just have to do is wait for the others." The Trainer said to the Mouse Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu sat on a bench. Suddenly Pikachu saw a familiar face looking at the PokeMart. "Pika Pika." The Mouse Pokemon called out.

"What's up Pikachu?" The Trainer asked his partner. Pikachu pointed at the boy looking at PokeMart.

Ash looked at what Pikachu was pointing at. Ash looked very closely at the boy and clothes that the boy was wearing was Paul.

"Hey Paul!" Ash called out.

Paul turned his head around. Paul looked at him for second and ran off. "Wait Paul where are you going?" The Trainer asked. But Paul didn't answer and soon he was gone.

"Why did Paul run off like that?" Ash asked himself.

Soon Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia came out of the PokeMart. "Hey Ash we're done so we can get back to Cynthia's Villa." Iris said.

"Hey earth to Ash is something wrong," Cilan asked. "Oh nothings wrong just spacing out." Ash said. But secretly he wondered why Paul was here in the East Unova region.

He decided to tell Cynthia that Paul was here but decided to talk about that later after Lunch.

End of Chapter


	2. Team Supreme and Bianca Returns

Chapters 2: Team Supreme and Bianca Returns

Ash and his made their way back to Cynthia's car but suddenly a young boy came running up the sidewalk. Ash and his friends decided to see at what the boy was running from. "Hey why are you running up the sidewalk ? Is something wrong?" Ash asked the young boy. "My name is Ronald and Team Supreme is at it again! The boy shouted and ran off. Ash and his friends were confused. "Hey Cynthia do you know anything about," The Trainer asked the female champion.

"I don't know I never heard of them before." Cynthia replied.

"Out of my way, out of my way, out of my way!" A female repeatedly shouted in familiar tone.

Ash and his friends turned around. Came running up to them was Bianca and she bump Ash in a nearby water fountain

"Oh my." Cynthia said wondering who was the girl that bump Ash got up from the water fountain.

Ash's friends manage to get his clothes all dry by making a small fire place. "I so so sorry Ash." Bianca begged for forgiveness.

"Come on Bianca why were you in hurry this time," Ash asked the clumsy trainer. Bianca looked up for a second which meant she was thinking.

"I came here to train for the Unova League." Bianca answered. "Wait did you get all eight badges," Ash asked her. Bianca nodded.

"You bet I got all eight badges." Bianca said with excitement. "So I see your also a Pokemon Trainer and also Ash's rival." Cynthia said. Bianca turned around. "Oh my your Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh region. Bianca said who was very surprised see the Sinnoh Champion was in East Unova Region.

"I see you heard of about me being the champion of the Sinnoh region." Cynthia answered. But Cilan interrupted. "Hey you guys we need to find out about Team Supreme!" Cilan shouted.

Bianca gasped. "Hey Bianca is something wrong," Ash asked his female Pokemon Trainer Rival. "I heard about Team Supreme, their of group of Trainers that raise powerful, strong, and evolved Pokemon. Bianca said to her friends.

"Is that all Bianca," Iris asked. "That's all I know about them but I saw them battle before and their very powerful Pokemon Trainers." Bianca answered. Ash and his friends wondered the Team Supreme must be a powerful group that maybe that was reason that boy Ronald was running.

"Well there's nothing we can do now so let's just go back to my Villa and eat lunch." Cynthia said to the Trainers. Ash and his friends made their way back to Cynthia's Villa. Bianca decided to go with them too.

(" I wonder if Paul with them.)" Ash thought to himself

Meanwhile in a dark Underground Arena:

"Hey Taka did you see the look on that brat boy's face when we beat his Pokemon," A tall man said.

"Yeah I did Slash. Please I surrender please I forfeit that was really funny wasn't it Alice." A Muscular man asked to his partner.

"Yep it was sweethearts. A beautiful young lady said to the men.

" So when is our new Teammate suppose to show up," Taka asked his two partners.

"He's right here." A young man came from behind a door wearing a black cloak and wearing on his face was a electivire mask.

"He's right here boys the Supreme Trainer." Alice answered.

End of Chapter.


	3. Lunch Break and Practice Battle

Chapter 3: Lunch Break and Practice Battle.

Ash and his friends made their back to Cynthia's Villa and when they arrived, they started to carry their supplies into Cynthia's Villa except for the food and bottle of water.

Ash and Iris setup the table. While Cilan made lunch. Cynthia and Bianca got the water bottles and napkins.

Soon later Cilan called out to his friends that lunch was ready. "Lets eat then." Ash replied. Then Ash and others called out their Pokemon so they can eat lunch too.

On the table was, sandwiches, bottles of water, stew, and for dessert strawberry cake. And the Pokemon had their Pokemon food.

As they ate their food, Ash began to wonder why was Paul here in the East Unova Region but more importantly when he and Pikachu called out to why did he run off.

Cynthia noticed Ash had something on his mind. "Is something wrong Ash?" The Sinnoh Champion asked him.

Asking that question got Cilan's, Iris's, and Bianca's attention but Pikachu knew at what he was thinking about.

"Oh umm.. I. Ash stammered. Ash explained about the Trainer that he saw just as he finish shopping.

Cynthia was surprised but Cilan, Iris and Bianca were confused as they never met Paul before.

"Umm who's Paul," Iris asked her friend.

Ash told them Paul was from the Sinnoh Region just like Cynthia but he didn't what to tell his new friends about his arguments and fights that he had with Paul because if he told them that things will really get ugly and also he didn't tell them about how mean and harsh Paul was to his Pokemon either.

Cynthia knows Ash wouldn't tell how coldhearted Paul was otherwise things will get ugly.

Several minutes later Ash and his friends were done eating.

Bianca walked up to Ash. "Hey Ash about a battle?" She asked him Ash nodded which meant he accepted her challenge. "I'll use Minccino and Emboar. Bianca said to her rival.

"And I'll use Pignite and Krookodile. Ash answered. Which meant they going to have a double battle. Ash, Bianca and the others made their way to the beach.

Cilan said that he was going to the referee.

Ash and Bianca called out their Pokemon. "Pignite and Krookodile I Choose you both!" Ash called out.

"Prepare for battle go Emboar and Minccino! Bianca called out.

Their Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and were prepared to battle.

"Bianca you attack first." Ash replied.

"Emboar Flamethrower on Krookodile and Minccino use Thunderbolt on pignite. Bianca called out.

Her Pokemon launched their attacks right at Pignite and Krookodile.

Krookodile use Dig to dodge flamethrower and Pignite use your flamethrower on Minccino.

Krookodile dug its way underground and was able to avoid Emboar's Flamethrower. And Pignite used own Flamethrower went right to Minccino's thunderbolt and the two attacks were matched. Bianca remembered that Krookodile was Ground type but also it was a Dark type too. "Emboar use Hammer Arm on the ground!" She called out to the Pig Pokemon. Emboar slammed both arms on to the ground that it caused the ground to shake. Which made Krookodile fly right out of the ground.

Cilan and Iris impressed that Emboar was able to get Krookodile out of ground by using hammer arm on the ground. Cynthia was impressed the most too.

Now use Arm Thrusts on Krookodile! Bianca commanded.

Emboar moved its arms and its hands left and right. Emboar's Arm Thrusts manage to cause major damage since Arm Thrusts was a fighting attack and Krookodile was part Dark type it was super effective.

"Minccino use Swift on Pignite! Bianca called out to the Chinchilla Pokemon.

Minccino swung its tail and a blasted a pile of stars right at Pignite. Pignite use Flame Charge now! Ash called to the Pig Pokemon.

Pignite began to stomp on the sand and charged with its flaming body. Which able to charge right throught the Swift attack and charge right into Minccino and cause damage to the chinchilla pokemon and flame charge raised Pignite's speed too.

"Emboar use Flamethrower on Krookodile again! Bianca called out.

Emboar blew its Flamethrower at the Sand Crocodile Pokemon. "Quick Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash called out the Sand Crocodile Pokemon.

Flamethrower and Stone Edge manage to hit them both but they also got knocked out .

Krookodile and Emboar both unable to battle!" Cilan announced.

"Wow they levels must be equal Axew." Iris said to the small Dragon Pokemon. "Pignite lets do are best to win this double battle." Ash said to his friend. Pignite nodded.

"Lets do our best too Minccino." Bianca said to her friend. Minccino also nodded. Minccino and Thunderbolt!" Bianca called to her Pokemon. "Pignite use Flamethrower now. Ash called out to his Pokemon. The two Pokemon launched their attack and equally matched. "Now Minccino use Hyper Voice!" Bianca called out. Minccino let out a powerful loud voice that Pignite got stopped in its screech voice. "Pignite use Flamthrower now!" Ash called out.

Pignite blew its flamethrower in the Hyper Voice that Minccino got hit really hard that he fell onto the sand. Minccino struggled to get back on its feets. "Minccino I believe in you lets win this battle!" Bianca shouted. Minccino opened its eyes and something unexpected happened Minccino's tail glowed. Came out its tail was a jet of water and went right to Pignite which was super effective. "No way Minccino can use Aqua Tail.! Cilan said in surprising voice. Everyone was shocked. "Well use Aqua Tail again Minccino. Bianca called out.

Minccino aimed its Aqua Tail at Pignite again and took major damage. "Pignite Noo! Ash shouted. Now use Thunderbolt again Minccino! Bianca called out. The Chinchilla Pokemon launched its electric attack and stun Pignite and caused the Pig Pokemon to faint.

Pignite is unable to battle Minccino wins therefore the victor is Bianca! Cilan announced. Bianca was surprised that she finally beat Ash. "We did it Minccino! Bianca said with excited tone and she hugged her Pokemon.

Ash went over to Pignite. "Hey Pignite you were great now take a good rest. He said with a smile and returned his friend back to its Pokeball.

"Hey Bianca that was a great battle I never knew Minccino can use Aqua Tail." Ash replied.

"Well neither did I." Bianca said.

Cynthia walked up to them. "I must say you two that was a great battle." Cynthia praised.

Ash and Bianca smiled at Cynthia comment.

But then Pikachu turned around and saw a female girl running. Pika Pika. The Mouse Pokemon said. "Hey what's wrong Pikachu," Ash asked the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu pointed to the girl that was running.

Ash and his friends went up to the girl and asked her why was she running.

"Team Supreme challenge me to a battle and they just were to powerful that they scared me by attacking me next with their Pokemon. Ash and his friends were shocked. "Plus they got a new Teammate." The girl said. "You see there use to be three Trainers named Slash , Taka, and Alice but now they got a new Teammate called the Supreme Trainer." The Girl said and ran off to the Pokemon Center.

"Well it looks we should find out at what Team Supreme is up to." Iris said. Ash and his friends nodded. "Wait we should give our Pokemon a little rest first and then we can go to find Team Supreme. Ash and others sighed but realized that their Pokemon do need to rest so that's just what they did.

Few hours later: Ash and his friends got in Cynthia' car and made their way to find Team Supreme.

End of Chapter


	4. The Hideout and Identity

Chapter 4: The Hideout and Identity

Ash and his friends made their way back to the Sazanami Town to find Team Supreme.

They soon arrived at Sazanami Town. "Alright my friends we should split up and search for Team Supreme and this Teammate that they have." Cynthia said to the Trainers.

"Iris and Bianca I want you two to look on the east side of Sazanami Town, Cilan I want you to go to the west side of Sazanami Town, last Ash and I will go to the south of Sazanami Town." Cynthia ordered the Trainers. "If any of you run into Team Supreme don't do anything reckless okay because we don't what any people to get hurt that's' nearby just be cautious and also call out only one of your Pokemon that can be help us in our search. Cynthia said. The Trainers nodded and began their search.

Cilan walked down the sidewalk and called out his Pansage to help find Team Supreme and their new Teammate.

Iris called out Emolga and Bianca called out Escavalier to help them on their search and walked down the street.

Last Ash called out his Unfezant to search from the sky but Cynthia decide to wait.

One hour later:

Bianca and Iris came to a dark alley. "Oh its kinda dark in there." Bianca said who started to shake. Iris got a idea. "Hey I know Emolga can you use Flash attack? Because if you can we can see where this dark alley goes to." Iris said to the flying Squirrel. Emolga let out a powerful light and made easy for them to see in the dark alley.

"Hey Bianca and Iris where are you going?" Said the male voice which startled them both. "Oh its just you Cilan don't do that." Iris snapped. "Sorry I was looking around the west side but found nothing yet so I decided to come back." The Pokemon Connoisseur said.

Soon they heard a Pokemon sound coming down the dark alley. "Hey what that sound of a Pokemon?" Bianca asked. The three Trainers listened very carefully. The sound from the dark alley sounded more than a Pokemon its sounds like there's a Pokemon battle down somewhere in the dark alley.

"Strange there must be some kind of Pokemon Battle Arena somewhere this dark alley." Cilan said.

"Hey Iris and Cilan there's a door on the right side of the wall." Bianca said and pointed at wall.

"There must be a Underground Battle Arena." Iris answered. Soon Ash and Cynthia showed. The Three Trainers told them that they found a door that might lead them to some kind of Underground Battle Arena. Which might means that must be Team Supreme's hideout.

Ash and his friends returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs expect for Pikachu and they opened the door and walked down the stairs quietly.

Ash and the others came to a big dark room. They looked around for a few minutes. And found another door which lead them to the Battle Arena.

Suddenly a Pokemon came out of nowhere and started to attack them. "What Pokemon was that?!" Ash shouted. They looked at the Pokemon and it was a Liepard. Ash took his Pokedex and scanned the purple cat Pokemon.

"Liepard The Cruel Pokemon Liepard is the final evolved form of Purrloin. Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed and they run silently in the night." the Pokedex said.

"Well Well Well what did you find? Is there trespassers messing around in our Arena Liepard?" A tall male wearing a Liepard Mask came from the shadows. Ash and his friends stood back a little. "Do you pipsqueaks know that this is our Arena?" The Tall Man said who didn't look a very happy to see them. Soon lady wearing a Raticate Mask came out of the shadows. "Well if your looking for trouble its found heh heh." A Lady said with chuckle. Soon a big Muscle Man wearing a Simisear Mask came right behind them and grabbed Bianca.

"Bianca no!" Cilan shouted. He went over help her but then a Simisear ran right into Cilan and knocked him down.

"Cilan noo!" Ash shouted. Then a Tall man grabbed Ash by his arm. Cilan managed to get up but he, Cynthia, and Iris were soon cornered by a Raticate, a Chandelure, and a Darmanitan. "Hey Taka what's the next move?" He asked his partner. "Teach them a lesson Slash." Taka answered with a smirk on his face.

"Stop." Said a male voice. Team Supreme turned around. "Well well its our new Teammate Supreme Trainer." Alice replied.

"Let go of them." The Supreme Trainer said. "Hmm well guess its your brats lucky day." Slash said. Two men dropped Bianca and Ash onto the floor. Team Supreme returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and made their to a door.

Supreme Trainer looked at them and walked away with his Teammates.

"Hold it why are you guys attacking other Trainers for?!" Ash asked with angry look.

"Because if anyone tries to mess with us or trespasses in our Arena we show no mercy its what we do Ash." The Supreme Trainer answered. Ash realized that the Supreme Trainer said his name.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked the Mysterious Trainer. That question got Team Supreme's attention also.

The Supreme Trainer took off his Electivire Mask off. Revealing the Supreme Trainers face.

"Paul?" Ash said with confusing look on his face and Cynthia was shocked.

End of Chapter


	5. Paul's Reasons

Chapter 5: Paul's Reasons

"Hey Paul you know these trespassers," Slash asked the coldhearted Trainer.

Paul explained at how he met Ash. "I see sounds like you never got along with this loser." Taka said with chuckle. "Oh my looks we choose the right new Teammate darlings." Alice said with wicked smile.

Slash walked up to his Teammates.

"My Team lets go we're wasting time talking with these losers. Now recall your Pokemon." Slash ordered his Teammates. Team Supreme got their Pokemon Pokeballs out and return them back.

"Lets go!" Slash called out. Cynthia decided to ask Paul a question. "Hey Paul why are you with these guys.?" Cynthia asked. Paul just ignored her. "Hey Paul she asked you a question!" Ash shouted.

Paul just continued to walk away.

Ash wanting to go after him.

But was stopped by Cilan who shook his head slowly which told Ash to let Paul go.

But then Paul suddenly spoke up:

"Look Ash and Cynthia the two reasons that I joined their Team is because they promised me power and the second reason well I'll hold my tongue for now." Paul said and walked away.

"(He hasn't changed.)" Ash said to himself.

Ash and his friends made their way out of Team Supreme's hideout and went back to Cynthia's Villa.

Ash and his friends soon got dinner ready.

"Man sounds like this Paul guy isn't very nice to Ash and Cynthia." Iris said. "It would seem that way." Cilan replied.

"I don't understand why would Paul join up with those bullies?" Cynthia asked. "I'm wondering about that too Cynthia." Ash answered.

"Do you think maybe we should look for him again?" Iris asked her friends. "Tomorrow we will." Cynthia said.

Two hours later: Ash and his friends got ready for bed.

"Hey Pikachu just like Cynthia said we'll look for Paul. And I'm going to battle him if I have to besides I want to see what kind of new Pokemon Paul has caught." Ash said to his partner. Pikachu nodded.

Soon Ash and his friends fell asleep.

End of Chapter.


	6. A Very Crushing Defeat

Chapter 6: A Very Crushing Defeat

The next morning Ash and the others came out of their rooms.

"Sleep well?" Bianca spoke. "Oh yeah I did." Ash said quietly. Cynthia noticed this but said nothing.

Cilan and Iris soon approached. Yawn well good morning to you all." Iris said with a smile as her Dragon Pokemon Axew came out of her purple hair.

"Everyone I'll start making us breakfast." Cilan announced.

Few minutes later Ash and his friends setup the table and had breakfast. "Well I must say this is good breakfast." Cynthia praised. "Thank you Cynthia." Cilan replied.

The Pokemon were also enjoying their breakfast. Iris soon noticed Ash wasn't eating. "Hey Ash what's up?" She asked which got the others attention. "Oh it's nothing." He replied.

One hour later they cleaned the dishes and started to train their Pokemon except for Ash who sneaked away alone with Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu set out to find Paul. They looked around for almost an hour. Suddenly Pikachu noticed Paul walking next to the Pokemon Center.

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon called out as it pointed at the coldhearted Trainer. "Hey Paul!" Ash called.

Paul noticed them and ran. "Hey where are you going?!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu followed him.

Meanwhile back the Cynthia's Villa.

"Well you guys let's have lunch break." Cilan said. "Alright!" Bianca called out. Iris and Cynthia soon approached them. "Hey you two have you seen Ash?" Iris asked her friends.

Cilan and Bianca shook their heads. "Pikachu's gone too." Cynthia spoke.

"Where do you think they went?" Bianca said. "Well thinking isn't going to help. So let's split up and find them."Cilan ordered. "Agreed so Bianca and I will look around Pokemon center. Cilan and Iris I want two to look around South side of Sazanami Town." Cynthia ordered.

The group soon made their way to find Ash and Pikachu.

Paul soon arrived at nearby forest. "Well I finally got away from those two." He muttered. "You haven't lost us that easily." Said a male voice. Paul turned around and saw Ash. "Look I want to know why you're hanging out with those bullies?" He asked looking serious. Paul just turned away. "Oh come on I thought you changed!" Ash shouted. Paul growled. "What makes you think I've changed?!" Paul asked rudely.

"Why because when I beat you didn't get angry at Electivire. Also we departed on good terms after our last chat." He replied. "Look the point is I don't think it's a good idea to hanging with those Team Supreme guys." Ash spoke. It's none of your business who I hang out with Ash!" Paul replied.

"Oh I'll make it my business. So let's have a double battle if I win you ditch them." Ash said. "Yeah what I do I get if I beat you?" Paul asked. "Well then you can have my badges." He answered. Pikachu soon got nervous.

"Heh you got yourself deal." Paul replied. Cynthia, Cilan, Bianca, and Iris soon arrived even though they were seperated into two groups.

"Well looks like they going to have battle." Bianca said.

"Yeah looks that way." Cilan replied.

Cynthia suddenly approached them. "Cynthia what are you doing here?" Ash asked the Sinnoh Champion. "I decided to be the Referee. If that's okay with you two?" She asked. "Hmm yes that's alright with us." Paul spoke. "Wonderful I've always wanted to see you both battle again." Cynthia replied smiling a bit. "But let's get back to my Villa and you two can have your battle." She replied.

Ash and Paul nodded.

The gang made their back to the Villa on Cynthia's car.

"Hmm this should be an interesting battle to watch." Iris whispered. "Now Ash and Paul choose your Pokemon for the Double battle!" Cynthia called out.

"Pikachu and Leavanny go!" Ash called out.

"Flygon and Seismitoad stand by for battle!" Paul called out. Ash and the others including Cynthia were surprised that Paul had a Flygon and Seismitoad. "(I never thought Paul had a Flygon and also a Seismitoad.)" Ash thought.

"Now let the battle begin!" Cynthia yelled. "Leavanny use Razo Leaf on Seismitoad and Pikachu use Quick Attack on Flygon!" Ash ordered. The Pikachu charged right at the Vibration and Leavanny let out sharp leaves at the Mystic Pokemon. "Flygon use Sandstorm!" Paul ordered his dragon Pokemon. The Mystic Pokemon summoned a powerful Sandstorm at the Ash's Pokemon. Pikachu and Leavanny were soon hurt by the ground type attack. "Oh no now Pikachu and Leavanny got hurt in the Sandstorm!" Bianca yelled.

"Yeah they can't see where they are either but Seismitoad will get hurt by the Sandstorm too." Iris spoke. "No you see Seismitoad is part Ground Type so he won't get hurt. In other words Sandstorm doesn't have any effect Ground Pokemon including Steel and Rock Type." Cilan explained.

"Oh my Ash will have to get come up with a plan to get Pikachu and Leavanny out of the Sandstorm." Bianca said. Ash was started to think of a way to his Pokemon out the Sandstorm. "Seismitoad use Muddy Water!" Paul called out. The Vibration Pokemon shot mud water at Pikachu and Leavanny and got hit. "No Pikachu and Leavanny!" Iris shouted.

"Now Seismitoad use Rain Dance!" Paul called out. Seismitoad summoned a Rainstorm. "What is Paul up to?" Ash whispered. "Leavanny use Energy Ball on Seismitoad!" Ash ordered. The Nurturing Pokemon fired a green ball at Seismitoad. But Seismitoad dodged it very quickly before the grass attack made a hit.

"Wow look it's fast." Iris shouted. "Oh I get it Paul used Raindance to increase Seismitoad's speed." Cilan explained. "Yeah that's because it has the special ability Swift Swim." Bianca said. "Paul has gotten a bit stronger." Cynthia whispered. Ash was starting to get a bit nervous but knows that he will beat Paul so he can leave Team Supreme for good.

"Quick Pikachu use Iron Tail on the Seismitoad!" Ash ordered. Pikachu charged at the Vibration Pokemon and powered up it's steel type attack.

"Flygon fly in front of Seismitoad and use Dragonbreath to stop Pikachu!" Paul ordered. The Mystic Pokemon let out a mighty gust at Pikachu and landed a hit. "Nooo Pikachu!" Ash screamed as the Mouse Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Leavanny use Tackle attack on Flygon!" Ash called out. The Nurturing Pokemon charged at the Mystic Pokemon but then Ash saw a smirk on Paul's face. "Why does he have smirk on his face?" Bianca asked. "I don't know but I don't like it." Cilan spoke.

"Seismitoad use Venoshock!" Paul called out. The Vibration Pokemon drenched Leavanny with a special poisonous liquid and was super effective. "Leavanny no!" Ash screamed as Leavanny fell right next to Pikachu.

Pikachu got worried about his teammate taken serious damage and Leavanny struggled to get up. "Come you can do it Leavanny!" Ash called out. "Flygon use Flamethrower attack and Seismtoad use Hyper Voice!" Paul ordered. Paul's Pokemon let out their attacks and landed hit on Pikachu and Leavanny causing a big explosion.

"Nooooo!" Ash screamed. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Leavanny and Pikachu were knocked out. "Pikachu and Leavanny are unable to battle. Therefore the victor is Paul!" Cynthia announced. "Oh no Ash." Iris said quietly. "He lost." Cilan spoke. "Man he didn't manage to caused any damage on Flygon or Seismitoad poor guys." Bianca said.

Ash fell on his knees "I can't believe I lost." Ash said with a sad look but soon he ran over to his Pokemon. "I'm suppose I can tell you why I joined up with Team Supreme." Paul spoke. "You see Ash when you beat me I was crushed somehow and when I came here to East Unova Region I heard about the Junior Cup so I made my way to the Junior Cup but found out that the Tournament was over then suddenly I ran into the Team Surpreme's leader." Paul explained. "Which one is the leader? Cilan asked.

"Let me guess it's the tall man that grabbed Ash?" Bianca yelled. "Heh correct anyway he were gonna give me a Dragon Pokemon if I can beat anyone that was nearby and the Trainer that was nearby was a boy named Trip." Paul replied. Ash and the others were shocked. "(Trip he means Ash's rival from the orginal Unova Region.)" Cynthia thought.

Paul soon noticed that the name Trip was quite familiar to them but he didn't bother asking why. "Trip and I had a Double Battle and I was the winner" Paul said.

"As soon as he left Slash gave me the Dragon Pokemon Flygon." The Coldhearted Trainer said.

"I see." Ash said quietly. He then put his hand in his pocket and got out his badge case and handed it to Paul.

Cynthia and others were confused at why was Ash giving his badges to Paul. "Forget it I don't need your badges but way you lost to me was pathetic." Paul said looking very disappointed.

Ash growled with anger. Paul then walked away but Cynthia went after him. Paul soon heard her coming from behind him. "Cynthia if you're going to try and stop me forget it those guys are all that I have including Alice that's just fine with me!" Paul shouted. "Paul.. Cynthia said looking a bit disappointed and so did the others. Paul then ran off leaving Ash and the others wondering what they should do now.

end of chapter


	7. The Search and Double Battle

Chapter 7: The Search and Double Battle

The next morning Cynthia, Cilan, Iris, and Bianca got up and started to make breakfast.

"So Cynthia what are we going to do about Team Supreme," Iris asked. Cynthia was silent but then realized Ash wasn't around.

"Wait where's Ash?" The Sinnoh Champion asked. "He might be still in bed you see I looked in his room and he was still asleep." Cilan said.

"What a kid." Iris whispered.

"Look you guys Ash must be a little down from losing to Paul." Bianca said. "Yeah from what I observed Paul was indeed strong." The Connoisseur said. "Yeah his Pokemon were powerful." Iris said.

Soon Ash and Pikachu approached. "Well look who decided to wake up." Cynthia said. "Yeah Ash you've been sleeping very long but you're just in time for breakfast." Cilan said pointing at the table.

"Oh I'm not hungry." Ash muttered. The group gasped. "What do you mean you're not hungry?" Bianca asked.

"I'm just not okay." Ash said. "Look Ash are you still thinking about helping Paul ditch those bullies," Iris asked.

"I guess so." Ash said quietly. "Well Ash from what he said last night he won't leave them." Cilan said. "I think he's right Ash if Paul not gonna leave Team Supreme just let him go." Bianca spoke. "Now you guys Paul maybe still with them but I have a feeling that Ash might be doing the right thing." Cynthia said.

"But Cynthia.." Bianca was interrupted by Cynthia's voice. "Look Ash is right that Paul shouldn't be with those guys he needs our help." She said.

"Well okay but if Paul doesn't want to leave them then we'll just leave him alone." Iris said. Axew!" The Tusk Pokemon said agreeing with Trainers statement. "Okay then but first let's eat and we'll look for Team Supreme again." Cynthia

Meanwhile.

Slash, Alice, and Taka were eating breakfast too along with Paul. "So Slash and Taka what do we do today?" Alice asked. "Well we should look around for rare Pokemon and capture them for our Team." Slash said with a grin.

"Hey boss look at the newspaper." Taka said handing him the newspaper. Slash looked at it and read it.

"A mysterious Pokemon was just seen by a camera man but passed out after seeing it." He said as he read the main article.

"Hey boss the Pokemon is on left side." Alice said pointing at the left of the front page of the newspaper.

"Hmm from what I see here it maybe a Dragonair the second evolution of Dratini." Alice said. "I know what Dragonair is!" Slash yelled. "Well where was it spotted?" Taka asked. Slash began to look on where was the Dragnair spotted.

"Here it is the Pokemon was spotted next to a beach next to the island of Onix." He explained.

"Well boss this Pokemon will come it handy to our Team." Taka said with a crook smile.

"You got that right and the people who are going find it is us." Slash shouted. "But Dragonair will be hard to catch boys you see Dragonair is a very powerful Pokemon. Besides how are we going to find it when get next to the beach?" Alice asked. Taka and Slash looked at her with a glare. "Wait don't tell me that you're suggestion we leave it alone." Taka said. "Well I don't know I mean .." Alice was stopped by Taka who grabbed her by her shirt. "Look Alice we will get that Dragonair and no one gonna get in our way so we run into anyone who wants to catch it we'll just have to send them away by force!" He yelled.

Paul suddenly stepped in. "Look guys I have an idea that might get us the Dragonair." He said.

"Well what is it," Taka asked as Paul whispered into men's ears. "I see your Froslass learned Destiny Bond. Well I heard that a the Pokemon falls into battle uses that attack and faints first the opponents Pokemon down with it too." Slash said with smirk.

"Right with Froslass we won't lose Dragonair." Paul said with chuckle.

"Well first let's get our stuff ready and search for Dragonair." Slash said as his teammates nodded except for Alice.

Two hours later.

Alice walking quietly towards the exit door was caught by a Paul.

"Look Paul let's get one thing straight I won't hurt that Dragonair because something tells me it wants a Trainer that won't hurt it." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Right so I want you to leave." Paul said. "What?" She asked. "Look the way Taka grabbed was wrong so I want you to get away from here safely." He said. "Why do you want me to be safe." Alice asked.

"Look go to the entrance of Sazanami Town next go few miles down and there will be a ferry that will take you away from East Unova." Paul said giving her a map.

"Oh thank you Paul. She said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off leaving Paul stunned but he made his way back to Taka and Slash.

Alice made it to the entrance of Sazanami Town but then stopped. "Wait I can't just leave Paul to those guys." She said and ran off to find Ash and his friends.

Meanwhile back at Cynthia's Villa

"Well you guys let's go find Paul and his teammates." Ash said as the others nodded.

But then Iris notice a newspaper laying on the grass and picked it up. "Hey you guys a mysterious Pokemon was just spotted. She said as she held the paper and show them the main story on the front page.

Cynthia looked at it and realized that the Pokemon looked like a Dragonair. "Well this Pokemon looks like a Dragonair." Cilan said as he looked at paper.

"Hey Ash does the Dragonair evolve Dragonite?" Iris asked. "Oh yes Dragonair does into Dragonite." He replied. "Well you guys we can't worry about that we need to find Team Supreme." Cilan spoke. "Cilan's right we can't stop to look for this Dragon Pokemon." Bianca answered. "So let's get going you guys." Cynthia said as the Trainers nodded. Suddenly a girl appeared. "Hey are you Alice?" Ash asked. "Yes I am." She replied. "What are you doing here," Bianca asked. Alice began to explain about what Team Supreme are up to now. "What are you saying that their going after Dragonair?" Iris asked. Alice nodded.

"Is Paul with them?" Cynthia asked. "Yes he told me to go the ferry and leave East Unova." Alice replied. "Wow Paul seems to care for you." Bianca said. "I know but instead of leaving I decided to find you guys and tell at what my teammates are up to this time." Alice said. "Well where is this Dragonair," Ash asked. The brown haired girl explained to them that the Dragon Pokemon was spotted next to the beach.

"Alright let's go to the beach." Cynthia said. The gang got into Cynthia car and Alice decided to go with them.

Soon Team Supreme arrived at the beach. "Well let's go find Dragonair." Taka said. "Yeah besides I another Pokemon that can help us." Slash said. "Go Sableye!" He said as he threw the pokeball.

"My Pokemon has the attack Mean Look if that Dragonair tries to escape I'll have Sableye use Mean Look on it so it can't get away." He explained. "Yeah then what?" Paul asked. "Then Paul you'll battle the Dragon Pokemon with your Froslass and let it do damage to your Pokemon. Last have Froslass use Destiny Bond and then we'll capture it." The tall man explained. "Sounds like a perfect plan." The Coldhearted Trainer said with a grin.

"Okay let's get going." Taka spoke. Ash and his friends soon arrived at the beach and got out of Cynthia's car. "Okay when we get to the beach we need to split up and find Dragonair before Team Supreme does." Cynthia said. "Ash and Iris you two look around the beach for Dragonair, Cilan and Bianca you both will come with me and help me search around the forest for Team Supreme and Alice I want you go along with Ash and Iris." She ordered.

Ash and his friends began the search for Dragonair and Team Supreme.

Team Supreme soon found a nearby lake that wasn't that far from the beach. "Hey I bet this lake is connected to the beach." Taka said. He was right of course the lake was big and a river was next to the lake. Slash looked around and saw something moving the lake. "That must be Dragonair so what's next?" Taka asked. "We need to get that Dragonair out of the lake with a water Pokemon so Paul call out your Seismitoad." Taka said. "Ok Seismitoad stand by for battle!" Paul said as he threw the Pokeball.

"Seismitoad go in the lake and force Dragonair out." He ordered as the Vibration Pokemon nodded. Seismitoad began to swim down to the Dragon Pokemon. Dragonair noticed it and prepared to attack but Seismitoad noticed that it and began to use Double Team before the Dragon Pokemon made a attack move.

"So my Seismitoad can use Double Team very useful. Now use use Drain Punch under Dragonair's chin to send it out of the lake!" Paul commanded. The Vibration Pokemon punched under the Dragon's chin sending it out of the lake and falling onto the ground. "Good now Sableye use Mean Look!" Slash commanded as the Dragon Pokemon opened it's eyes and looking into Sableye's glowing eyes. "Great now Paul call out your Froslass!" Taka ordered. "Right go Froslass use Blizzard!" He commanded the Snow Land Pokemon. Froslass blew a howling blizzard causing super effective damage on Dragonair. Dragonair suddenly blew a Famerthrower attack a Froslass. "Cool Dragonair can use Flamethrower this Pokemon will come in handy to our team." Slash said.

Froslass took damage from the fire attack. "Frosolass use Ice Shards attack." Paul commanded. The Snow Land Pokemon blew a chunks of ice a the Dragon Pokemon but it used another Flamethrower attack causing the ice attack to melt and landing a super effective damage. "Now use Destiny Bond." Paul said. Froslass eyes let out a pink light causing the Dragon Pokemon to faint along with it.

"Good let's get it." Slash said as he and his teammates walked up to the Dragon Pokemon. "Hold it right there!" A male voice shouted. The three boys turned around and saw Ash and his friends including Alice.

'Leave that pokemon alone!" Iris shouted. Axew!" The Tusk Pokemon yelled with a upset look. "Look this Pokemon is ours now so get lost!" Taka shouted.

"No Dragonair doesn't belong with you guys and I bet you three are just going to use for your selfish needs." Bianca said. Cynthia step in. "Alright enough this arguing is not helping so let's have a battle against Taka and Slash. She said. Ash agreed to this so he step in. "Hey you two I challenge you both to a Double Battle if I win you leave Dragonair alone." The Pokemon Trainer said. "Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon said looking eager to battle. "Very well but if we win this Dragonair will be ours." Slash said.

Ash and the two Supreme Trainers made their way to an open area for their Double Battle. Soon they found a open space in the forest and got ready for their Double Battle. "I'll be referee for this Double Battle." Cynthia said. "I choose Absol!" Slash called out as he threw the Pokeball. "Go Simisear!" Taka Said.

"Pikachu and Palpitoad I choose you both!" Ash called out. Pikachu ran into the field and Vibration Pokemon came out of its pokeball. "Now Trainers begin!" Cynthia announced.

Palpitoad use Hydro Pump on Simisear!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad let a big jet of water at the Ember Pokemon. "Heh Absol use Thunder attack." Slash yelled. Absol let a a wicked thunderbolt and the two attack collided and caused a explosion.

"Quick Pikachu use Iron Tail on Absol!" The black haired Trainer commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed and was just about to land a hit when Ash saw Slash smirking about something. "Double Team now!" Slash commanded. The Disaster Pokemon began to make illusion copies of itself causing Pikachu to stop and looking for the real Absol.

"Simisear use Sunny Day!" Taka ordered. Simisear's attack caused the sun to shine so bright. "Why did Taka have Simisear use Sunny Day?" Bianca asked. Cilan and Iris said nothing as if they more confused than Bianca was.

"Simisear use Flamethrower on Pikachu!" Taka called out as Simisear blew a flaming breath at Pikachu. "Quick Palpitoad get in front of Pikachu and use Mud Shot!" Ash ordered. "Heh Absol use Blizzard attack!" Slash commanded. Absol blew a howling Blizzard at the Mud Shot attack causing the move to freeze and causing the Palpitoad to get frozen.

"No Palpitoad!" Ash yelled. "This is bad now Palpitoad is frozen and now it can't move." Cilan shouted. "Pikachu use Iron Tail to smash the ice and free Palpitoad!" The male Trainer said. Pikachu slammed the ice with it's Steel Type attack but then Ash's friends noticed Slash and Taka had grins on their faces.

Simisear use Solar Beam!" Taka commanded. The Ember Pokemon powered up the grass attack and lauched it very quickly. "Uh oh Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Ash yelled. Pikachu swung a electric orb at the Solar Beam but was out matched causing the Pikachu and Palpitoad to get hit from the attack sending backwards onto the field.

"Noo!" Ash screamed. "Wow so that's why Simisear use Sunny Day. Th sun became so bright that Solar Beam was launched very quickly. Iris said. Axew looked worried as he stared at his friends looking very hurt.

Pikachu and Papitoad struggled to get up but they fainted causing the gang including Ash to gasped. "Pikachu and Palpitoad are both unable to battle so the winners are Taka and Slash!" Cynthia announced but looked sad that Ash lost.

"No way Ash lost!" Iris shouted looking sad. "Now Dragonair is going with them now!" Cilan shouted. "Oh no.." Bianca said sadly.

"So Dragonair is ours losers." Taka said with a laugh. "Heh you're a loser." Slash said with a grin causing Ash to growl with anger. Paul just looked them for minute and this scene caused him to remember that he was like that to Ash. Plus he remembered that he cared for Alice and realized that if he just went along with Taka and Slash he might regret this and also Alice would never forgive him so he suddenly stepped in front of his teammates.

"Hey stop it!" Paul shouted. "What did you say?" Taka asked looking mad. "I choose battle the both of you." The Coldhearted replied. Ash and his friends including Alice and Cynthia were surprised that Paul was helping them.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


End file.
